


Lace and Pleasure

by MechanicalMetamorphosis



Series: Lace [2]
Category: Alice Nine, Ayabie (Band), SID (band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, dp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 04:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MechanicalMetamorphosis/pseuds/MechanicalMetamorphosis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It was your birthday?" A whine, "How come I didn’t know?!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lace and Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [musicalmimicry](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=musicalmimicry).



“It was your birthday?” A whine, “How come I didn’t know?!”

He looked like a spoiled child, stomping his foot because he didn’t get the toy he’d hoped for. But in Tora’s eyes, it was cute. Not that he would tell Kenzo that.

“Well, technically, you knew, I told you enough times. It’s your own fault if you didn’t remember,” he shrugged, arms crossed over his chest.

“Oh, so now you’re calling me a bad boyfriend?” Kenzo frowned, not keen on feeling accused like that. Tora knew it was his cue to do something to lift his mood or suffer the consequences later. A pissed-off Kenzo was no fun. And Kenzo had an incredible patience when it came to making Tora pay for something. With a soft sight, Tora let his legs fall from the coffee table and tugged Kenzo in his lap.

“I’m not calling you anything. Besides, I had a nice present that night...”

“But I didn’t get you anyth-” an eyebrow rose as understanding lit his features, “oh, _that_...”

The guitarist chuckled. “Yes, that. That was a quite amazing night.” Kenzo gave the most amazing blowjobs, so of course Tora had enjoyed it. And he knew how to move his hips, too... At dawn, Tora had been exhausted. But it was a welcome exhaustion. None of them had complained, though Kenzo had managed to throw a comment at him, something about him getting old. A pillow over his face had been all Tora could come up with at the time. He was so not getting old, he was just human. Besides, Kenzo had been rather happy with his _old man_ ’s abilities...

Yes, the drummer did have trouble sitting on his drum stool for a few days after that infamous night. And he had complained.

Brat.

\-------

Three weeks later, and Kenzo was still looking for a birthday present. Something he actually planned to give his lover this time. So far, nothing really interesting got his attention. And he had thought of pretty much everything. Guitar stuff was out of the question. Guitarists were rather picky, and he didn’t want his present returned to the store two days after. And there was no asking Hiroto for advice. He wanted it to be _his_ present. So he didn’t need anyone’s help.

But that didn’t stop him from landing face first on Aki’s couch, groaning desperately, “Help me~”

Well, no one would know he had asked for help, right...?

“What have you done this time?”

Aki was glad to have good reflexes because the sneaker thrown at his face could have been painful. Kenzo’s aim was damn good.

“Oi! Why do you suppose I did something wrong?” came the indignant question. Aki came to sit beside the pouting drummer, hand raising to pat his head.

“I don’t, I was just wondering why you decided to barge in and throw yourself on my couch like a dead body without even offering me a kiss,” the pout seemed to have changed owner, slipping off Kenzo’s face to tug on Aki’s lips. The drummer’s former pout became a grin that could have rivaled the Cheshire Cat’s. He climbed into his friend’s lap facing him, small fingers diving into soft, brown hair.

“Shall we do it again from the start?”

Kenzo didn’t wait for an answer this time as he went for Aki’s lips, parting them with his tongue. Oh, how he had missed playing with Aki’s tongue piercing, catching it between his teeth to simply _tug_ , making Aki groan. “One of these days, you’ll tear it out if you keep on doing that, you know?” came the clipped, half-annoyed remark.

Kenzo only rolled his eyes, “Oh shut up, it’s not the only piercing I like to tug on, and none of them actually decided to abandon you, did they?” As if to check on them, the drummer pat Aki’s nipple through his shirt, then his crotch. “See? They’re all where they’re supposed to be.”

The occasion was too good to pass up. With a raised eyebrow, Aki licked his lips.

“Are you sure...?”

No one, absolutely no one could miss the glitter in his eyes as he said that. Especially not Kenzo.

“I’d better see for myself, then...” He rose from Aki’s lap to settle between his legs, on the ground. The bassist loved to see him on his knees. He had watched him a thousand times, be it in front of Tora or himself, and he didn’t think it was possible to ever tire of the sight.

“My pleasure,” came the smooth reply, as small fingers undid Aki’s belt and pants.

\-------

When Kenzo came home that night it was with a stupid grin stuck on his face. It took about two minutes for Tora to understand where Kenzo had been, and what he had done there. Two hours later, Kenzo was deliciously exhausted and breathless. Tora didn’t have any problems with Kenzo going to Aki for some quality time when he wasn’t around, but in that case, he had been home all day. Alone. And Kenzo had gone to Aki. Sometimes, Kenzo forgot Tora could be so territorial. Now, he remembered. Lying down on Tora, naked skin against naked skin, Kenzo lazily stroked his torso. And still, that same stupid grin.

“Will you stop grinning like an idiot?” Tora’s annoyance and frustration met Kenzo’s stubbornness and cheekiness.

“Make me.” A devious smile. A slow grinding of hips.

“Aren’t you tired?” Tora was amazed sometimes at Kenzo’s stamina and never ending desire, making it almost hard to follow. Almost.

A small but strong hand came between their bodies, wrapping fingers around Tora and tugging slowly. With that, came a whisper, “I’m never tired of you...”

And that was all Tora needed. He couldn’t care less if the neighbours complained about the constant noise. He wasn’t about to try and shut Kenzo up. Tora loved every pleasured sound that came from those bitten lips, especially the little keening sound Kenzo made when Tora bit on his collarbone. He loved them all. In fact, he loved pretty much everything about him.

Especially the fact that Kenzo was _his_.

\-------

Kenzo wanted to give Tora his late birthday present, but the timing was never right. Schedules were the hard part to take care of. Aki and Tora were both pretty busy, making Kenzo feel like a jobless, horny man. So instead of staying home alone, he went out with his band. They had the week off, but Kenzo liked to spend time with them for something else than work.

Sitting in a crowded bar, Yumehito in his lap, Kenzo daydreamed while lazily stroking the guitarist’s hip. He thought of what he could make Tora do to him that night, never noticing the malicious grin that spread on his own lips. He had bought a designer scarf not too long ago, and he had yet to christen it. The headboard was quite perfect to tie people. He only had to get Tora riled up, and then he could--

A vibration in his pocket interrupted his train of thoughts, making Yumehito giggle. Kenzo shifted Yume in his lap so that he could take his mobile out and the guitarist went back with his conversation with Intetsu.

The text he received from Aki made Kenzo groan out loud.

_I am free tonight._

So was Tora.

Tonight, Tora would get his present.

“Ken...? That’s not your mobile I feel in your pocket, is it..?” Yumehito’s voice was somewhere between amused and surprised.

With a smile, Kenzo whispered in Yumehito’s ear, “let’s just pretend it is.”

This time, when Yumehito giggled again, it had more to do with Intetsu’s crimson cheeks. If only he knew...

\-------

“Zo?”

No answer.

Tora closed the door behind him and toed off his shoes before hanging up his coat.

“Kenzo?”

When there was still no answer, he frowned. Kenzo had texted him to say he would be home by the time he was done at the studio. Now that he was home, there didn’t seem to be anyone.

With a heavy sigh, he made his way to the bedroom, intending to lay down for a while and relax while waiting for Kenzo to come home. The moment he pushed the door open he knew he wouldn’t relax.

On the bed, wrapped around each other, were Aki and Kenzo. The only thing covering their bodies, if that could be called “covering”, was a red bow on each of their necks. 

When Tora entered, the slow kisses stopped and two pair of lustful eyes turned towards him. Never had he seen something so sexy. The atmosphere was charged with lust to the breaking point, and Tora had to wonder _why_ he wasn’t on the bed yet.

_“Tora...”_ Kenzo had almost whispered his name, sliding a finger down Aki’s left thigh, making him spread his legs wider.

Still, Tora resisted. He crossed his arms, and instead of joining them on the bed, he settled in the big armchair in the corner of the bedroom.

“Having fun?”

Had Kenzo not known Tora as well as he did, he could have thought Tora was mad at them. But as it was, he knew Tora - he knew him very well. He also knew that flicker of interest and arousal he could see in his eyes. All he needed to do was push a little bit more to get Tora’s control to snap, so he hummed in reply, still stroking Aki’s thighs.

“I have a present for you,” the drummer said, addressing Tora.

He let his nails run along Aki’s milky white thigh, making him arch against the bed with a hiss.

“... and I think you’re going to love it...” Kenzo finished, kissing Aki’s bare stomach. He could feel Tora’s eyes on him, on them, and he knew it wouldn’t take much more to get Tora to lose control.

“Oh, really...?” Tora’s voice sounded half dubious, half interested, but Kenzo knew he was more than interested. He was dying to know and itching to get his hands on the both of them.

With the most sensual voice Kenzo could muster, he turned towards his lover, sliding between Aki and the headboard. His chest to Aki’s back he began stroking his thighs once more, his eyes locked on Tora.

“We are going to take him... at the same time...”

Kenzo barely had the time to blink. One moment Tora was in his armchair, the next he was on the bed with them, between Aki’s spread thighs, kissing Kenzo above Aki’s shoulder.

“This is insane,” he groaned, taking a hold of Aki’s hips.

“Yes,” Aki said, starting to undress Tora. One by one he undid his buttons, and Tora never noticed Kenzo silently getting off the bed. The bassist slipped the black shirt off Tora’s shoulders, long fingers caressing smooth skin in their wake. Aki pushed Tora on his back to straddle him, naked hips grinding against still denim clad ones.

“Now,” Aki said, getting a hold of Tora’s belt with deft fingers, “what do you want to do...?”

A predatory grin spread on Tora’s lips, as a strong hand tangled itself into soft, brown locks, “It’s been awhile since I last felt those lips...”

Aki needed no more direction. With a grin matching Tora’s the bassist pushed his jeans down along with his boxers, just enough to free his length. Licking his lips, the bassist shot Tora one of the sexiest smiles he could muster before slowly dragging his tongue over the head.

As if Aki had flicked on a switch, Tora groaned and gripped Aki’s hair. With a grin of his own, Kenzo watched them from afar for a moment, enjoying the view. The two of them were gorgeous together, and he couldn’t help but be proud to have them. He knew it might stop if Aki found someone that might not want to share, but he prefered not to think about it. For now, he had Aki, and he had Tora, and it was all that mattered.

When Tora suddenly heard Aki moaning, it took him a moment to realize Kenzo had joined them on the bed. Right behind Aki, his lover was nibbling on the bassist’s shoulder, offering him pleasure with a few flicks of his wrist. Kenzo must have been damn good with his fingers, Tora thought, because Aki only sucked harder.

Not that he was complaining. Oh no. But right when he was starting to enjoy it a bit too much, Aki’s mouth suddenly disappeared, leaving him hard and oh so close and he _growled_. As Aki crawled closer, Tora grabbed his hips, forcefully grinding them down, and Kenzo barely had time to roll a condom on his length before he was simply thrusting into him.

The cry that left Aki’s lips was sinfully beautiful, and though Tora was a bit too busy reveling in the feeling of having Aki once again after all those month to truly appreciate the sight he made, Kenzo wasn’t. He drummer watched with sparkling eyes, staring at those long, beautifully tanned limbs, long hair tumbling down between shoulder blades as his head was thrown back, the way his lips, cherry red, were barely opened.

He slid his hand in long brown hair, and _tugged_. He knew what Aki liked, and he was going to give it to him. Still behind him, Kenzo wrapped his free hand around his arousal, wicked fingers playing with his piercing, knowing how sensitive the area around his apadravya was.

A low groan, and Tora actually had to open his eyes to see what had made Aki release such a sound. He hadn’t thought, not even for a second, that he would see Kenzo’s teeth buried deep within Aki’s flesh, viciously biting his neck, red bow tugged down. It looked painful, it had to be, but Aki’s face only displayed satisfaction. The sight was disturbing and beautiful all at once, and Tora didn’t know what to think. One look at Kenzo, though, who was staring directly at him, and Tora swore under his breath, hips snapping against Aki’s skin. And again. And again.

Kenzo wouldn’t have minded letting Tora have his fun that way had he not had other plans in mind. With one last lick at Aki’s neck, bow released from small fingers, Kenzo wrapped his arms around his friend’s waist, shooting one hot look at Tora.

“Slow down for a minute, will you...?” Kenzo’s voice was so low it could have been whispered in Tora’s ear and still he would have shivered the same way. Confused as to why he had been asked to almost stop, he only had to wonder for a few seconds before he felt Kenzo’s cock pushing against his.

“Kenzo...” Tora’s voice mixed with Aki’s as pain shot up his spine. It burned. It hurt. It stretched painfully. But _fuck_ , Aki hadn’t felt more alive in years. During the first handfuls of seconds everything was so slow Aki felt like the whole world went in slow motion. The only thing that hadn’t slowed down at all was his heart, beating frantically against his ribcage.

“Fuck...” Only Tora, who had Aki plastered against him, heard the brealy exhale, but Kenzo felt _everything_ , from the slight tremble in his arms to the shiver down his spine.

Then Tora moved.

A string of curses followed the movement and Aki clung to Tora’s arms desperately, knuckles turning white. Kenzo bent down to kiss Tora over Aki’s shoulder, and judging from the fierceness Tora poured into that kiss, the drummer knew Tora felt just as desperate as he did. They tried to let some steam off that way, kissing, biting, all the while trying to move slowly enough to let Aki’s body adjust.

The first pleasure-sounding groans from Aki had Tora thrusting a bit harder, ignoring the nails digging in his biceps. They turned into moans when Kenzo tightened the bow around Aki’s neck to slightly cut off his air supply as they fucked him. A strangled cry sounded in the room when Aki came and Kenzo immediately let go of the bow to let him breathe properly. A few more thrusts and the drummer followed, letting go with a low groan. As he fell over Aki, a set of pained grunts resounded and Tora ordered Kenzo to get off Aki. He rolled to the side and Tora displayed Aki on the bed, letting him recover after he made sure he was alright. Smirking as he realized Tora still hadn’t come, Kenzo crawled over and settled between his thighs.

“Seems like the kitty is needy,” Kenzo said, smirking. Tora groaned and grabbed his hair, pulling him towards his crotch.

“Stop talking and put that mouth to better use,” he growled and tugged off the condom.

Feeling tame, Kenzo complied and with a few flicks of his tongue, swallowed Tora’s orgasm. Putting his cheek on Tora’s thigh, Kenzo sighed. So did Tora, caressing his lover’s hair.

“Happy birthday, Tora..” Aki’s voice was slightly rough, but his smiled was enough to let them both know he was alright. More than alright. Kenzo laid an absurdly sweet kiss on Tora’s thigh, and when he rose his head to look at the guitarist, Tora gestured for him to come closer. He tugged on the bow on Kenzo’s neck to undo it while he whispered against his lips.

“Love you.”

Kenzo smiled at him, pecking him before going back to Aki to cuddle.

“Stay the night?”

Exhausted Aki managed to laugh.

“What, you didn’t expect me to go back out in the middle of the night after that?” He then promptly wriggled around to try and get under the covers with Kenzo. It wasn’t until they hogged the covers to themselves, lying in weird positions at the bottom of the bed, that Tora caved and brought them back to the middle of the bed, where they should be. Once everybody was snuggled under the covers, Kenzo’s back against Tora’s front and Aki in Kenzo’s arms, they all started to drift into sleep.

“I love you too..”

Tora kissed Kenzo’s shoulder, acknowledging his words. It wasn’t often he heard those words coming from bitten lips, but he loved every time he did. Then Kenzo kissed Aki’s soft lips. There had always been something special between the two of them, something that needed no words.


End file.
